


Road Side Assistance

by Stephyogalife



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Brettsy, Chicago Fire - Freeform, brettsey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23775064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephyogalife/pseuds/Stephyogalife
Summary: Sylvie Breaks down on I 65 but her car may be broke but her heart is just starting to get better.Brettsy One Shot
Relationships: Sylvie Brett & Matthew Casey, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Kudos: 45





	Road Side Assistance

**Author's Note:**

> I started this back a while ago and decided to go a head and finish it today. Hope you enjoy it.

Silvie Brett was driving home to Chicago from visiting her family in Fowlerton Indiana over the holidays. She had spent the past two weeks with her parents and brother and although going to Fort Wayne to see Santa and the Reindeer and going through the fantasy of lights was a tradition she loved she also felt like she was ready for her own traditions in Chicago. She couldn’t wait to return to firehouse 51. She had taken furlough for the holidays as her mother had insisted she come home. Even though since her break up with Kyle she hadn’t been home. She was also glad to get away. She needed to get away from Matt Casey. Her thoughts of him lately were not of the Paramedic and Captain kind.  
As she was lost in her train of thought she was brought back to reality of her car starting to make a noise. She had bought 2005 Toyota Corolla when she moved to Chicago in 2014 and it had definitely been seeing better days of late but she was hoping it would get her back to Chicago once last time. Steam and smoke started to come out of the engine she pulled over to the side of I-65 she was about 45 minutes outside of Chicago. “Seriously” she said hitting the steering wheel. Cars were whirring past her and she had to be careful. She popped the hood and got out of her car. She knew nothing of cars. She got back into the car and started thinking of who she could call. Everyone she knew was currently on shift at the firehouse at least she thought they were. She looked up her Roadside assistance that came with her car insurance and sat and waited.  
Matt Casey had been visiting Indianapolis to see a firehouse that had been implementing some new techniques that Chief Boden had wanted him to observe. His old 2000 Chevy Pickup was in great shape he took care of it and he had been through a lot with this old truck. He was jamming out to some old school rock when he saw the blue corolla with the flashers. He recognized the Chicago Spin House bumper sticker. “Sylvie.” He said allowed remember she had been Indiana as well visiting her family.  
He pulled up behind the car. Sylvie was playing on her phone. The Cops had stopped and asked if she would like a ride to the next exit however she said she would wait.  
The tap on the window startled her. “Ahh” she screamed  
It was Matt Casey. She was shocked and also relieved to see a familiar face.  
She rolled down her passenger window.  
“Hey Matt.” She said  
“What are you doing here?” He asked 

“My car was overheating and I am waiting on a tow truck.”  
Just then the tow truck pulled up. They were willing to take the car to Chicago.  
“Ride with me back to Chicago. They can take your car to a shop . Its Saturday they won’t be able to fix it till Monday” Sylvie smiled “that sounds wonderful”  
The Tow Truck took her car away and she was comfortably buckled into the front seat of Matt’s truck.  
It smelled like faintly of Sawdust, Coffee, and after shave.  
“Are you hungry?” Matt asked as he noticed the signs for places to eat.  
“Yeah actually.” Sylvie Said.  
Matt pulled off the next exit and into a Roadside truck stop.  
“Looks good.” Sylvie Smiled as she climbed out of the truck.  
Sylvie was feeling awkward. Before Christmas Gabby had came back and rumor was her and matt had hooked up. She had heard that from Stella. “ So I guess your my night in shining armor” Sylvie said after they were seated.  
“I guess so. I was in the right place at the right time. I was in Indy doing some research on new techniques at a firehouse there.” He said.  
Matt Felt awkward before Gabbi had come back he had wanted to ask Brett out heck he had wanted to ask her out since last spring but then Kyle asked her to marry him and it all just didn’t work out in their favor. So he believed he had lost his chance to be with Sylvie.  
Sylvie sat there her mind going all over the place. She was out to eat with Captain Mathew Casey. She had known him for over 5 yrs. He was handsome , successful, smart , and he had just reunited with his ex. Yeah that that last part he still loved his ex. 

They sat in silence as they both couldn’t think of what to say and looked over the menus. Matt couldn’t help but notice her beautiful blue eyes and the way they lit up when she smiled.  
He wanted to lay her out in that booth and make love to her. “Woah” He said allowed shocked by that thought. “What? “She asked “ Have you ever had a thought come into your head and your shocked by it.” She laughed “Actually yeah, just now.” She had just started looking at his collar bone which was exposed due to the Vneck Shirt he was wearing. She wanted to kiss it.  
“Um. Nevermind” She said quickly. 

“What?” Matt said curiously.  
“I wanted to kiss your neck. Wait what?  
Matt looked at her.  
“I was kind of thinking the same thing.” He said awkwardly.  
“Well, I guess we have a problem then don’t we.” Sylvie said.  
They ordered their food Sylvie ordered a salad with a side of Fries of course. And Matt ordered a burger.  
Sylvie sipped her water this had suddenly gotten super awkward. “Sylvie, I think we should date.” Matt said out loud. “Matt, I don’t know if this is the place.” Of course Sylvie wanted him and she wanted to know everything piece of Matt Casey the good the bad and the ugly and the sweet. “Yes.” She said smiling. They chatted while they finished their meal, acting as normal as possible.  
Matt paid and they headed back to the truck. Matt went to open Sylvie’s door. When he turned around Sylvie grabbed his hand. “Matt, I want to do this.” She said leaning in and kissing him. Matt felt a warmth fall over him that he hadn’t felt in a very long time. What was that? He leaned deeper into the Kiss. Sylvie felt fireworks in her head and heart like she was home. “We should get back to Chicago as fast as possible Mr. Casey cause I want to do some fun things to you. “ She said smiling. Matt blushed. “Right Away Miss Brett.” Sylvie Car was Broke but she felt like her life was finally being fixed.


End file.
